


The Sanctuary and its Need

by dr_zook



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Boarding School, Crossover, Gen, Rosenkreuz, Telepathy, Tutoring, like gods among men, pre-Schwarz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a student at Rosenkreuz means getting a personal tutor. Schuldig's tutor is a certain Loki Laufeyson, Lord of Mischief and Manipulation--small wonder, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sanctuary and its Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draelynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draelynn/gifts).



> Loki is also a part time tutor, not only a bistro owner. These crossovers are getting out of control...
> 
> Title is borrowed from [ULCERATE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abAbLs-VO9s).

As soon as the Big Guys at Rosenkreuz have decided to keep you they get you a private tutor.

Each pupil has their own really, really tight schedule. You may have a room mate, but actually you don't see them. You only hear them breathing in the night, on their bed opposite yours. You may see them at one or two mornings of your 7-day-week when they peel off their blankets, their hair ruffled, and dark bags under their eyes. You know each others' names, and how quiet you can jack off turned away from each other.

You learn not to associate.

And you learn that there are lecturers, that's bad enough. At least you only see them a few hours a day. And then there is your tutor. They aren't Rosenkreuz regulars, but purchased or conjured or where the fuck they get them from. Schuldig is sure that they procured his out of Satan's ass. He infuriates Schuldig with his careless snicker.

Once the classes with the others are over you have to meet with your tutor and spend in fact the rest of your day with them. They test you constantly; some are only pricks, but most of them are assholes. And Schuldig knows that his tutor is neither only prick nor asshole, and he has to make up a new category.

"Out of curiosity," tutor Laufeyson asks him one afternoon. "What is it with your hair?"

"Huh?" Schuldig has spent the last forty minutes trying to listen to the internal thoughts of an unsuspecting couple three tables away from them at the café. And now he lost the thoughts of the twat, which makes the monologue of the guy even more absurd.

Laufeyson leans towards him and seems to ponder if it's safe to reach out for Schuldig over their pots of steaming coffee. His eyes are the colour of fresh spring moss. "Your hair," and there is this amusement back. "You dye it green and I wonder why."

Schuldig stares at him. "Did they order you to dissuade me from dyeing?" He is rather sure that their relationship is quite unique, for there are no beatings or screams, no sadism or haughty leers.

Laufeyson throws his head back and laughs this slivering bleat that makes Schuldig cringe. Like there is some in-joke and he never shows any inclination towards sharing it whatsoever. "I'll tell you a secret, my favorite student. That they couldn't care less about the colour of your hair. You want it green? Fine." He rakes a hand through his own messy shock of glimmering bronze hair. "I guess that's something redheads have to learn gradually: that their natural hair is a gift from the gods and something to be not ashamed of."

He then actually dares touching the tips of Schuldig's hair and his eyes look through it, through him, far away, and yet his thought shields flare up like a super nova and it's so bright that Schuldig has to shut his eyes, shut down everything else around him. His mind implodes to a small, dense sphere enveloped by Laufeyson's presence.

And this is the very moment that young Schuldig becomes agnostic, because obviously there _is_ something divine, something godly and numinous. But if it manifests in something like a Rosenkreuz lackey, then Schuldig has no interest in it.


End file.
